(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector for use in electrical connection.
(2) Description of the Related Art
So far, a terminal having a bar-shaped tab has been used as a female connector for use in electrical connection.
FIG. 5 shows a partially enlarged cross sectional view illustrating an intermediate state when a terminal having an electric wire is being inserted into a connector housing of such a conventional female connector.
A female connector α includes a connector housing α1 and a terminal 1′ to be inserted in the connector housing α1.
The connector housing α1 includes a housing body 2′, waterproofing means 4′, and rear holder 3′ as its primary components.
The housing body 2′ has a terminal insertion opening 2a′ to let the terminal 1′ having an electric wire pass therethrough and holds and receives the terminal 1′ having an electric wire inserted through the terminal insertion opening 2a′. 
The waterproofing means 4′ is made of a soft material such as an elastomer, e.g. rubber to waterproof the circumference of the electric wire and includes an electric wire insertion hole 4b′ which is approximately coaxial with a center axis of the terminal insertion opening 2a′ of the housing body 2′.
The rear holder 3′ holds the waterproofing means 4′ and has a guide tube 3a′ for guiding the terminal 1′, which is to be inserted into the terminal insertion opening 2a′. 
The terminal 1′ includes: a bar-shaped tab 1a′ for connecting the s terminal 1′ to a female terminal in a mating connector (not shown in the figure) by being inserted in the female terminal in the mating connector when the female connector α is coupled with the mating connector, the tab 1a′ being situated at an end of the terminal 1′ in an insertion direction of the terminal 1′ into the connector housing α1; an electric wire connecting part 1b′ for connecting the terminal 1′ to the electric wire; and a box part 1c′ situated between the tab 1a′ and the electric wire connecting part 1b′, wherein a center axis of the tab 1a′ is not aligned with that of the box part 1c′. 
The electric wire insertion hole 4b′ of the waterproofing means 4′ is approximately coaxial with the terminal insertion opening 2a′ of the connector housing α1 and an inner diameter of the electric wire insertion hole 4b′ is thinner than an outer diameter of the electric wire. Therefore, when the terminal 1′ passes through the electric wire insertion hole 4b′, the terminal 1′ presses and extends the electric wire insertion hole 4b′ to pass therethrough.
However, since the center axis of the tab 1a′ of the terminal 1′ having an electric wire is not aligned with that of the box part 1c′, therefore as shown in FIG. 5 first an end of the bar-shaped tab 1a′ of the terminal 1′ abuts against a side surface of an electric wire sealing lip 4a′, which is formed on an inner surface of the electric wire insertion hole 4b′ together with another electric wire sealing lip 4a′, then the terminal 1′ presses and extends the electric wire insertion hole 4b′ so as to pass through the electric wire insertion hole 4b′ rubbing the side surface of the electric wire sealing lip 4a′. 
Due to such a rub, the electric wire insertion hole 4b′ might be damaged, causing insecurity in a waterproof structure formed between the electric wire sealing lip 4a′ and a coating layer of the electric wire.
Thus, a terminal of the type described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-184508, in which a center axis of the tab is not aligned with that of the box part, is hardly applicable to a waterproof connector of the type described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-057815.